


A Shot In The Dark Aimed Right At My Throat [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vimes is Vetinari's bulldog, Vetinari is Vimes' headache, and they're both of them Lady Sybil's boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot In The Dark Aimed Right At My Throat [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Shot In The Dark Aimed Right At My Throat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619207) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Bloopers

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/a%20shot%20in%20the%20dark.mp3) | **Size:** 32,31MB | **Duration:** 34:23min 
    * [Bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/bloopers%20in%20the%20dark.mp3) | **Size:** 3,77MB| **Duration:** 4min 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Getting Sarshi to read is always fun... even if I was uncontrollably giggly. Sorry about that... It's the shower of fish... and the mimes... and... yeah... it was one long giggle loop. Sorry about that.


End file.
